


Say my name

by TFjl



Series: Bokuaka drabblerabble [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Cohabitation, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6476722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFjl/pseuds/TFjl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Keiji, why don’t you call my name?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say my name

**Author's Note:**

> I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS BOKUAKA DAY TODAY, OMG.  
> Rushed this out to make sure that i release this before the day comes to an end, heehee, hopefully it wasn't too shitty!  
> MAY THIS SHIP PROSPER AND CONQUER!  
> lovelovelove my baby owls~~  
> (will edit it again when i'm more awake)

Once he opened their apartment door, Bokuto took a whiff and could immediately smell the familiar scent of home-cooked food. Eyes brightening up in an instant, the Japan volleyball team player set his gym bag down on to the floor before waltzing through the hallway and into the kitchen, where he knows where the source of food will always be. He rolled his shoulders, loosening up the joints after the grueling practice he just had as a preparation for a game against another team. Only when he spotted the silhouette of his lover preparing their dinner did his body start to feel a bit more relaxed. Instinctively, Bokuto walked up to Akaashi, a gentle smile tugging on his lips.

Noticing the presence of another individual, and recognizing the rhythm of footsteps, Akaashi knew for a fact that his lover is back home. Without turning around to greet him, Akaashi muttered the words under his breath on reflex, confident that the golden-eyed male will still be able to identify his own name even through the sizzling sound of the beef in the pan.

“Welcome home Bokuto-san.”

“I’m back, Keiji.” Bokuto replied easily as he circled his strong arms around the toned figure before him, resting his chin on the angled shoulder of his fiancé before planting a tender kiss on those pale cheeks that quickly reddened after the affectionate act. Akaashi hummed as a reply and turned to gaze at the owl eyes staring at him for a moment with a hint of smile. Upon receiving a cheeky grin from the hyper ace as a silent reply, he placed his attention back on the cooking meat.

This was their usual ritual every day, Bokuto coming home from practice to see Akaashi cooking dinner for the two of them in their cozy apartment. Things have been this way ever since they started going out after Akaashi graduated from Fukurodani. They shared an apartment while attending the same university together, and they continue to stay in the same one even after Bokuto finally popped the question a few months back.

As the meat slowly turned from red to brown and the heavenly scent continued to fill Bokuto’s nostrils, he suddenly realized something. Feeling the comfortingly familiar weight on his shoulders being lifted off, Akaashi turned his head around after transferring the piping hot dish onto an actual plate. With a comically confused expression stuck on his face, Bokuto stared back at his lover’s dark emerald eyes as the younger of the two waited patiently for the question to form in his head.

“Yes? Bokuto-san?”

A moment of silence ensues as the wheels cranked in Bokuto’s brain. Well, he was not the wittiest kid in class and that’s never been a secret.

“Keiji, why don’t you call my name?”

Not knowing he had been holding his breath, Akaashi subconsciously felt relief wash over him as he breathed easy. This was an easy question, they’ve done this before. Once he made sure that the gas was turned off and the plates were kept at a safe distance away from Bokuto’s clumsy hands, Akaashi turned his body to face Bokuto’s towering figure.

Ever since he stopped volleyball and Bokuto joined the Japan team at the age of 18, he has been growing even more and is currently a good 10 cm taller and a few sizes larger than the ex-setter, not that the said setter minds at all, since this just means cuddling would be easier.

In a matter-of-factly tone, Akaashi tilted his head up and raised his hands to Bokuto’s evenly tanned face. He replied as his slim fingers attempted to smooth away the creases between his lovers brow, a small smile gracing his lips as he do so, “I told you it was my habit, you are the older one after all.”

Seeing the endearing look on the face of his fiancé, Bokuto’s insecurity and confusion melted away slowly, however a small part of him continued nagging at himself to do something about this little habit.

Taking the paler hands into his own, bright gold irises bored into dark emerald ones. With his voice practically bubbling out in excitement, Bokuto made his odd little request, “Won’t you say my name, Kei? Please please please?”

Knowing his fiance's habits like the back of his hands, Akaashi could identify his whiny voice and his pouting lips with absolute ease and this time was no different. Even though they have been together for so long, Akaashi has never been able to change the way he addressed his lover, mostly out of habit and an ingrown sense of respect that he must always treat his elders rightfully, even when they act like 8 year olds trapped in a well-developed and extremely fuckable body.  

Also, he doesn’t see the need to change this habit now as was pretty sure he has been using Bokuto’s name on a regular basis and he’ll have him find out soon enough.

With a smirk, Akaashi tiptoed and closed in on Bokuto to steal a kiss from those questioning lips.

“I do say that quite often, don’t I?” Pausing his speech and enjoying the adorable look on his fiance's face, he hooked his arms over those broad shoulders before whispering sultrily, “In. Our. Bed." not forgetting to punctuate every word with a quick kiss.

As soon as he got the hint, Bokuto did not waste a moment of hesitation, he immediately bent down to carry Akaashi into his arms, smiling happily as he replied to the advances of his provocative lover, “ Well, I want to hear you now!”

“No problem, Koutarou.”

Knowing the exact moment in which he’ll react, Akaashi adjusted himself in the gentle grip of his fiance, fully taking advantage of the position he was in to murmur those words in the ears of his lover. And like adding fuel to oil, Bokuto hastened his footsteps to their shared bedroom upon hearing his name, the hunger for food completely replaced by another kind of hunger while the pretty setter in his arms chuckled at his enthusiasm.

**Author's Note:**

> Hihi!  
> Thank you so much for reading till the end, i love knowing how y'all feel about my work, so please feel free to leave a comment or give some kudos if you liked it!!
> 
> XOXO


End file.
